Love at Second Sight
by Shadow Thorn Alchemist
Summary: Based on Disney's version, Not wanting to live another day without Wendy, Peter finally returns to her on a dark night. But something's wrong, who's that boy Wendy's with, and why did he..........KISS her? PeterWendy fic slight WendyOC


Author's Note: Sadly, I don't own Disney's Peter Pan (Which this is based on) nor do I own any of the characters. The only thing I own is my underwear. -Takes out pair of boxers and blushes- Okay, so these aren't mine……… -Clears throat- Regardless, on with the story!!!!!!!!! (Anyone missing boxers?)

**Summary- One night, Peter has the need to return to Wendy. He feels like as though he couldn't go on another day without her. Much to his dismay, he finds some other boy there. He's never seen this boy before, and he already starts to despise him as he sees that Wendy is close to this boy. Now if we all know anything about Peter Pan, it's that doesn't give ANYTHING up without a fight.**

**Story- (Peter Pan P.O.V.)**

As I soared through the clouds on that cold, dreary night in London, I should have felt that something was wrong right away. I looked over my shoulder to my pixie Tink, who was fuming at the thought of my returning to Wendy. She always freaked out like that, I never could understand why. "Ah, come on Tink, don't be mad." I pleaded as coherently as I could, without showing the emotions that I had held in for quite some time now. I couldn't explain myself, but I never really was the same after Wendy left. I felt like a part of me was missing, like maybe I just needed her there to complete me.

I shook my head free of those thoughts, man, I was starting to sound like a grown up! But now, knowing that I was going to see her again, well, it almost felt like my heart was beating in my ears. I had to see her again, I had to.

I landed on my toes gracefully and peeked my head in through the window, the curtains blowing in the wind brushed against my face. Tink flied ahead of me, a really ticked off look etched on her face. I grasped a hold of her wing with my thumb and index finger and yanked her back. "Not yet." I said in a low whisper. I wanted this to be perfect, I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw me again. To see that lovely face of hers light up, I wanted it to be a surprise. Wait, did I just call her lovely?!?! Well, ermmmmmmm, what I meant to say was……….I got nothing.

Tink squirmed in my grip. "SHHHH!!!!" I muttered in an attempt to silence her. The sudden thumping of footsteps startled me. Thinking fast, I turned around, and in one sweep, hid against her rooftop adjacent to the open window. Still holding Tink by her wing, I heard two people in the bedroom. One voice, I recognized, belonged to my beloved Wendy. But another,  
I didn't sound so familiar. It was…….the voice of a boy.

Surely, I thought, it had to have been either John or Michael, but I at least had a vague memory of what they sounded like too. This boy sounded older, much older than either of them could have been. Tink fluttered beside me, hovering in the air. I heard a cute little laughter, a light chuckle that I knew belonged to Wendy. Suddenly, the window shut close. What was she doing? She couldn't have known that I was there, so hadn't she expected me to come eventually? Didn't she wait for me with an open window and an open heart? Such as I promised I'd return to her? What if………she forgot me?

No, she wouldn't do that, not to me. Right? I looked to Tink. "It was obviously a mistake, Tink. She had to have been cold or something." I tried to convince with her, but the fact was, I was really trying to convince myself. I now couldn't even feel my heart beating at all. Tink flew in front of the closed window, staring hard through the thick glass. What she saw made her get a questioning face. I inclined my head to the windowpane. "What is it, Tink?" I asked. Sure enough, I did see Wendy in there, but something wasn't right. There was another boy, not Michael, not John, but a boy I had never seen standing in the bedroom with Wendy. My Wendy.

This boy, from what I could make out, seemed attractive. He was lanky, with dark, curly hair that cut off below his ears, and was equipped with piercing, blue, diamond-esque eyes. He took her hands in his, as words I couldn't hear were exchanged between the two of them. I was confused, was this boy Wendy's friend? For some reason, I didn't think so. Wendy's eyes seemed to glint with an unfamiliar happiness and the two of them parted their hands. I watched with widened eyes as he gently connected his lips to her right cheek, causing her face to turn a light red.

My expression turned to a fervent one. This definitely was NOT Wendy's friend. My eyebrows knitted in frustration as I watched the boy pull away from Wendy and open the bedroom door to leave. Wendy waved to him with a bright smile and scarlet cheeks. Now there were many things I didn't understand about most people, especially when it came to feelings. But a sudden whole new feeling had swept over me, a feeling of burning heat in the back of my throat. This boy had touched Wendy, My Wendy. That made me feel almost sick to my stomach. Nobody was allowed to have her, she was MINE and MINE alone. And this boy thought he could change that. I didn't know who he was or why I felt this way all of a sudden. Whoever this boy was, I already hated him.

**Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed!!!!! End of Chapter one I hope to update soon. (No seriously, anyone missing boxers?)**


End file.
